


A Wolf Walks Into a Bar...

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a night out once in a while. Diefenbaker is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Walks Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> I have a couple of people I really, really want to thank. My cheerleader/braintwin Hazelwho kept me on the right track (after convincing me this was a track at all), and my beta Thursday_next27 was a great help as well. Thank you both!!
> 
> Mific, thank you for requesting Diefenbaker fic! I went to your LJ for inspiration and the first thing I saw was your tagline: Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings, multimedia - bring it on. 
> 
> Consider it brought. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it :)
> 
> ETA: List of characters now at the bottom of the fic

Diefenbaker padded down the alley searchingly, then came about halfway back and sniffed a nondescript section of the wall. He sneezed once as the remnants of ash and dust tickled his nose. Head tilted, he eyed the brick, sizing it up. After checking the alleyway once more he returned to the same spot, touching it with one paw.

A moment later a door appeared; Dief walked through as it opened for him. There was a maelstrom of energy - light, darkness, colors not quite visible to the human eye, strange almost-music - and then everything was back to normal, the wall completely brick once again.

The same flash of energy filled the entryway. When it died down, Dief had changed. Where once there had been a half-wolf, now a man walked in, brushing dirt off of his tan leather jacket and finger-combing his sandy hair. He was tall and lanky, moving with inhuman grace. His sharp blue eyes did a quick scan of the room as he headed toward the bar and settled into a chair on the far side, facing the door and giving himself a decent view of the bar as a whole.

“Long time no see,” the bartender greeted with a nod, taking a glass from the shelf behind him. “The usual?”

Dief gave him a toothy grin as he nodded back. “The sweeter the better, Al.”

Al shook his head and grimaced. “Don’t know how you can stand this stuff,” he said as he pulled a bottle out from under the bar and started pouring.

“And yet you still serve it,” Dief replied easily, enjoying the familiar exchange. He watched as Al mixed together a variety of liquids, then topped it all with a skewer of pineapple and cherries before sliding it to Dief. He didn’t drink right away, instead stirring to let the fruit absorb more of the alcohol.

“Quiet night,” he observed. The place was maybe a quarter full, and his initial look hadn’t revealed anyone Dief recognized.

“It always takes folks a bit to find the place,” Al replied. “And it’s early yet.”

“What made you pick Chicago? I thought you weren’t for big cities.”

“We’re in Chicago?” Al peered out the plate glass window, frowning as he studied the skyline. “Must have overshot,” he grumbled. “By the look of those buildings, both time _and_ place. Meant to get closer to Rockford in the 1890s.”

“You were only off by about a hundred miles. And years,” Dief said with a grin as he reached for a nearby bowl of peanuts. His smile widened as he cracked one open. Ah, opposable thumbs. Human form did have its perks. “Anyway, I’m glad you ended up here and now. This is the easiest time I’ve had finding the place since… well, ever.”

“So Chicago’s where you’re settled now?”

“For the time being,” Dief answered. He pulled the skewer out of his drink long enough to bite off a cherry. “Don’t think it’s a long-term assignment.”

“Just the place that’s temporary, though,” Al said after studying Dief for a moment. “I’m thinking you’re still attached to that crazy redsuit, right?”

Dief barked a laugh. “Yes, I’m still with Fraser. Hoping to be for a long time.”

Whatever Al was going to say next was interrupted by the door opening. “Go tend your bar, you nosy old man,” Dief said with a wink and a wave. “I’ll let you know when I need a refill.”

Dief settled back in his chair, content to munch on bar snacks and people watch. He was highly amused by the morose dark-haired man in a hoodie and dark jeans at the other end of the bar. He downed drink after drink, unaffected by the alcohol at all and bemoaning the fact, his British accent cutting through the din of the conversations around them. The dead guy (who was definitely more than a ghost, but Dief couldn’t quite place just what he was) next to him wasn’t as immune, his movements getting a little broader with every shot, his voice a little louder. Dief shook his head; apparently he was new enough not to know all the rules. Or maybe he was enjoying trying to outdrink an archangel. When said angel noticed he was being watched, Dief raised his glass in a salute; the archangel’s frown deepened into almost a sneer, and he slammed his last drink back before stalking out the door.

Dead Guy looked over his shoulder see what had riled up his drinking buddy, but Dief made sure to shift his gaze just enough not to be spotted as the culprit. He had no desire to hear the full sob story the guy had. He’d gotten enough from where he sat, and had already made a mental note to steer clear of Mystic Falls. Dief sighed; the list of Places Fraser Really Shouldn’t Go was getting pretty long. Mystic Falls, Eastwick, Beacon Hills, Sunnydale, LA, San Francisco… okay, maybe California as a whole. At least Chicago’s supernatural influences were at a minimum.

“Doing all right?” Al came back to check.

“Yeah, I’m good for now. I know better than to drink anything you make too quickly.”

Al laughed. “You know _now_. I seem to recall a time not too long ago when that wasn’t the case.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dief grimaced. “That hangover had a hangover, and it lasted for days. Which is even less pleasant for a wolf, by the way.”

Al made a sympathetic noise, but his eyes sparkled with laughter. Underneath that mild exterior beat the heart of a prankster. “You meeting anyone in particular tonight?”

“Nope, purely a social visit.” Dief cracked open some more peanuts, keeping his attention on them as he went on. “Don’t suppose you’ve seen Jack lately, have you?”

Al thought for a moment. “Can’t say as I have. But you aren’t the only one asking about that old flirt.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Dief snorted. Jack flirted with pretty much anything that breathed. And some things that didn’t. It would have been fun to trade innuendos, and possibly more, with the man.

A commotion at the dartboard caught their attention; Al sighed at the scene. “You’d think folks would know better than to challenge a sharpshooter like Wayne. Best go straighten things out before somebody gets challenged to a duel.”

Dief chuckled as he watched Al handily sort things out, sending the Duke toward the bar, fortunately not in Dief’s direction. The man was much too prickly for Dief’s liking. He took another look around the room and saw Mary at a back table, quietly sipping what he knew was plain, hot tea. The lavender-haired man sitting across from her was a sharp contrast to her reserved nature. He was laughing and gesturing broadly, the warm lighting in the bar softening the greenish cast to his skin. Dief had no doubt Eliot was regaling her with the latest adventures he’d had with his young charges. Every so often the corner of Mary’s mouth would twitch upward as she fought a smile. 

At another table sat two women he didn’t recognize, one dark-haired and exotic, wearing a slinky black dress that looked painted on, the other, lighter haired one in a business suit. She was intriguing, moving in an oddly careful way; it took Dief a moment to figure out that the tight choker the woman wore was more than decoration. 

A couple more loners took seats at the bar, but both were somber enough that Dief decided not to engage them in conversation. Disappointed that he hadn’t found anyone he wanted to catch up with, Dief was considering heading out when in walked someone he knew. Two someones in fact, the second man crowding through the doorway to stand right next to the first, giving off a definite possessive vibe that had Dief rolling his eyes. Like anyone was going to get into a pissing match at Al’s Place. But you couldn’t reason with cats.

He sat up straighter, making it easier to be seen, and caught their attention right away. Dief watched Wolf and Panther (and really, they needed to come up with better names) argue for a few seconds before heading his way. Panther stalked past him, but Wolf stopped at the bar, waving to Al and giving Dief a nod. 

“Been a while,” Wolf said.

“Hello to you too,” replied Dief, brushing peanut dust off his hands to shake Wolf’s. He tilted his head to indicate Panther, “Surprised that one let you off your leash.”

“Stop it,” Wolf replied, though Dief could hear the amusement in his tone. “Or I won’t invite you to our table for drinks and news.”

“I don’t know,” Dief prevaricated, making a show of indecision as Wolf ordered two beers. “Is the gossip good enough to offset Tall, Dark and Glowering over there? He ruffles my fur the wrong way.”

“It is entirely mutual. And yet you’ve been friends as long as I’ve known you,” Wolf said as they walked toward the table Panther had chosen. He had his back to the corner, giving him a clear view of the room. Great, Panther was grumpy and at least slightly paranoid tonight. Dief wasn’t sure he wanted to know what had prompted that. He’d been planning on a teasing remark, but decided it was better to keep quiet, at least until Panther relaxed some.

“So, how far did you two have to come? Still traipsing around in the jungle?” he asked. Panther frowned and took a deep drink. Dief hid a sigh; okay, wrong question.

“Nope. Cascade, Washington, 1998,” Wolf told him, sending a glare in Panther’s direction as well as a kick to the shin, based on the wince Panther tried to hide. “You?”

“Welcome to the Windy City, my current stomping grounds, just a year or so behind you,” Dief said with a nod toward the window. 

“That’s right – we heard you’d ended up here, but not how. What happened?”

“That is a story that takes precisely two hours to tell, but the short answer is Benton Fraser.”

And from there the conversation flowed. Dief was careful not to ask too much about Wolf or Panther specifically, at least until Panther went to the bar to get more drinks.

“So,” Dief turned to Wolf as soon as Panther was out of earshot. “He’s pretty tightly wound tonight.”

Wolf shrugged, but Dief could see the tension in his shoulders. “It’s been a rough couple of months. The guy he’s watching over… man, talk about repression and denial.” Wolf looked over Dief’s shoulder toward the bar; Dief didn’t have to turn to know Panther was watching them. “And you know how involved he gets sometimes. It’s like he thinks he has to become the person he’s helping to better understand them.”

“He’s not the only one,” Dief gave Wolf a pointed look. “Your eyes were green the last time I saw you. And weren’t you taller?”

“Shut up,” Wolf growled, no heat in his tone. “Anyhow, it’s getting sorted out, so we’re good.”

From the look in Wolf’s eyes as Panther returned to the table, Dief was pretty sure they were more than good, but he kept it to himself. He valued his hide.

“You took your time up there,” Wolf remarked. 

Panther shot Dief a quick glance, then shrugged. “Al says he knows a guy who might be able to help us track down that rogue cat.” He held up a slip of paper. “May be a bust, but he says that this guy’s the best. Situated out in South Dakota, or I’d say we talk to him in person.”

Wolf took the paper from Panther’s hand. “Human?”

“Yeah,” Panther sighed. “But if Al says he’s good…”

“Don’t underestimate humans,” Dief chimed in. “They’re a pretty resourceful lot.”

“Yours, maybe,” Panther grudgingly replied, taking back the number and putting it in his wallet. “What kind of crazy things does he have you doing now?”

Dief took the question as the topic changer it was and ran with it. He had a plethora of crazy Fraser stories, especially now that Ray (and Ray) had entered the picture. The three stayed at the table a while longer, talking and watching the other patrons, a few of whom Dief knew, or at the very least recognized. It wasn’t too surprising; Al’s Place was popular, and a neutral territory for all types of creatures. The doorway pretty much assured it. It didn’t take away what you were or what you could do, but it did level the playing field somewhat. And in the case of beings like Dief, altered their forms so they could interact more easily with everyone else.

Panther finally loosened up enough to play some pool, and the three of them traded off a couple of games. Before he knew it, Al was letting everyone know it was last call. 

“Time flies,” Wolf said, putting away his pool cue.

Dief nodded as he drained the last of his drink. “Been awhile since I’ve had a night out like this. Too long, maybe.”

“Too long, _definitely_ ,” Wolf told him. “You should think about visiting Cascade. Bring your friend along, let him meet our two.”

Panther grimaced; Wolf laughed. “Come on, you have to admit seeing them work a case together would be funny.”

Panther’s look shifted into a rueful grin. “Your idea of humor leaves something to be desired.”

“I’m with Wolf,” Dief said with a grin. “It would be very entertaining.”

“Gods save me from two of you in my territory,” Panther grumbled, making Dief and Wolf laugh. “But seeing you here again wouldn’t be so bad, I guess. Don’t be such a stranger.”

“I’ll try to be by more often,” he promised. “And warn you if we make our way to Cascade.”

“Fair enough,” Wolf said, drawing Dief into a hug.

After they’d left, Dief went to the bar to say his farewells to Al.

“Any hint of where you’ll be next month?” he asked.

“You know better than to ask,” Al replied. “Just keep an eye and an ear out, same as the rest of my patrons. Take care of yourself.”

Dief tried not to read too much into the statement, but given who and what Al was, it was hard not to. Still, he smiled wide and answered, “Always do, Al. But thank you kindly.”

It took a minute after he’d left Al’s for Dief to reacclimatize to his wolf form; the fact that it had started snowing while he’d been inside didn’t help. With a shake to fluff out his fur, Dief started back to the Consulate. While it was always fun to visit Al’s, he’d definitely be happier once he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So. There are a LOT of crossover characters here, obviously. I didn't want to list any of them in the Tags area because I didn't want to spoil the surprise, or any fun you might have had in guessing who was going to show up next.
> 
> Here's the list (in order of appearance):  
> Al's Place (and Al the bartender) from the last episode of Quantum Leap  
> Metatron from Dogma  
> Alaric from Vampire Diaries  
> Jack Harkness (mentioned) from Doctor Who/Torchwood  
> John Wayne from Preacher comic book series  
> Mary Poppins  
> Eliot the dragon from Pete's Dragon  
> Isis from Star Trek (original series) episode Assignment: Earth (she was a cat most of the ep)  
> Lilah from Angel: the Series  
> Wolf and Panther from Sentinel  
> Bobby Singer (mentioned) from Supernatural


End file.
